


The inter workings of my mind are an inigma

by Rose_must_die



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Im totally a comedian, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_must_die/pseuds/Rose_must_die
Summary: basically me saying random stuff, ranting, venting. I'm totally a comedian. Jk jk............................................ unless
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to hear my opinion about something just comment. Or leave a comment about something else, I like reading them UwU

Hi my name is Rose and I'm 14 (I know im baby uwu) and this is where I say random stuff about anything really. I put some fandoms in the tags, but there's a lot more. I like music, reading stuff like that. I'm pan and gender fluid so yeah, and I don't think anyone will read this but whatever. Have a wonderful day. 👁👅👁


	2. Testing rant

I hate standardized tests WITH A PASSION. So I live in Texas where we have to take the STAAR test at the end of the year. We take at least two a year over different subjects depending on grade level. Well. This year we have to take 4 FREAKING TESTS. LIKE GOD DAMN. AND THEY ALL HAVE THE STUPIDEST QUESTIONS AND WORDING EVER. My school district has decided to take the tests virtually this year. Meaning, we sit in a classroom FOR 4 FUCKING HOURS and take the test on the computer. To learn how to use the website and such we have interim testing where we shut down just like the real test and take a much shorter mock test. AND I FUCKING HATE IT. I HATE JUST SITTING THERE IN AN UNCOMFORTABLE DESK FOR FOUR HOURS STRAIGHT WHILE ANSWERING SOME DUMB ASS QUESTIONS LIKE 'Sally is taking 2 online courses. She has to earn 37 credits in total. Her first course is 10 less than half of the credits earned in the second course. Which system of equations can be used to find the amount of credits in the first course.' NEWSFLASH I DON'T GIVE A FUCK. I MEAN FOR SALLY FOR GETTING AN EDUCATION, BUT I HAVE MY OWN SHIT TO WORRY ABOUT. IM A 14 YEAR OLD GAY THEATER KID IN THE 8TH GRADE THAT LIVES IN TEXAS OF ALL PLACES, TRUST ME, I HAVE ENOUGH PROBLEMS AS IT IS. I DONT HAVE RIME FOR THE 40+ STUPID QUESTIONS YOU'RE GIVING ME. anyway, thank you for reading this rant it means a lot to get it off my chest :D. If you ever need to rant just go down to the comments. I promise I don't judge and I read every single one, so you are heard. Love you!! Bye 👋


	3. Wish me luck!!!!

Hi, so I'm competing in the Texas State Championship for archery tomorrow, and I'm really nervous 😬. I haven't been practicing a lot because of testing and I haven't been practicing as well. So please wish me luck. I'll tell you guys all about it when I come back!!! Thank you for reading. My comments are always open to rant or tell me a funny story or get something off your chest. I read every single one of them. Love you!!!


End file.
